Letting Go
by Abby1
Summary: Sometimes people just have to leave.


Standard Disclaimer Applies. AN: inspired by the poem in the story. Let Me Go  
  
" Oh no! Was that your head man? Because I think, oh yes I think I just blew it off your shoulders!" Seth Cohen shouted excitedly as he beat his 'brother' Ryan at Play Station again.  
  
" You know you really need to get out of the house." Ryan deadpanned as he tossed the Play Station controller behind him and stood, stretching out two hours worth of kinks from his body.  
  
" Why would I want to leave, when I have everything I want right here?" Seth demanded slipping in Grand Theft Auto into the machine and looking up at Ryan hopefully.  
  
" Come on Man, one game just so I can prove I'm the king?"  
  
" There are other things that you should probably be doing, " Ryan informed his friend snatching up the discarded controller.  
  
" Yeah like what?" Seth demanded starting the game,  
  
" Like talking to Anna or Summer, I mean you should really be with either one or both of them right now."  
  
Seth smiled as the mental image that sentence created popped into his head,  
  
" Both of them, " He grinned happily and Ryan let go of his controller with one hand long enough to lean across and whack the brown haired boy playfully on the arm.  
  
" Seriously though," Ryan started but Seth stopped him,  
  
" I can do it later, or never. Right now I just want to sit here and play this game with my best buddy." Seth snapped and whooped at the screen a grin fixed on his face as he came across the finishing line in first place.  
  
" Man no wonder you got busted, you suck!" Seth taunted playfully and his comment was met by a stare from Ryan.  
  
" Can you teach me how to do that now?" Seth asked " Or not," He finished as Ryan looked at him again.  
  
" We should be doing more important stuff then this don't you think?" Ryan asked again tossing the remote on the floor at his feet.  
  
" No! No we can get to that later right now it's important that we finish this game and get a new high score." Seth replied picking up the controller and holding it out to Ryan who shook his head.  
  
" Come on! Just one game?"  
  
" Seth,"  
  
" What's it going to hurt huh? It aint, except when I whip your butt! Stop delaying the outcome and just do it." Seth shot at his friend,  
  
" Oh I'm the one delaying?" Ryan asked his eyebrows rising,  
  
" Yes, yes you are."  
  
" Not you, because it would seem to me that you sitting here talking to me is a pretty big delay." Ryan reasoned and Seth shook his head,  
  
" No, no this is quality time, quality time that needs to be spent with just the two of us,"  
  
" Seth you can't hide in here forever."  
  
" I'm not hiding!" Seth retorted his voice wavering,  
  
" Then go out and see Anna, or Summer, or Luke, or even Marissa. Just don't sit here by yourself."  
  
" Why the hell not!" Seth demanded  
  
" Because you're not that person anymore, you're not the strange guy who hangs out by himself and names boats after girls he's never spoken to, you have friends. Good friends and you should be with them now!" Ryan tried to stress the passion he felt with his words but Seth just shook his head.  
  
" Seth." Seth's head shaking increased and he jumped to his feet, Ryan following.  
  
" Are you going to come?" Seth asked looking at the door, Ryan shook his head.  
  
" I can't,"  
  
" What you give the whole speech about going out and doing important things and you're hiding here just as much as I am!" Seth shouted,  
  
" Seth I'm not hiding you know that and you know why I can't come."  
  
" Don't say it!" Seth screamed suddenly interrupting his best friend, " Just don't say it ok? " Seth slumped onto the coach " I know it Ryan, I know it, but just for now. Just for now I want to pretend like hell that I don't. Because maybe if I can pretend sooo well then ." Tears formed in his eyes as his voice petered out.  
  
" Seth, you gotta know that I would stay here if I could." Ryan explained and a tear leaked out from Seth's eye.  
  
" I don't want you to go," Seth brushed the tear away " I really don't want you to go."  
  
" I have to," Ryan's own eyes shined from the unshed tears in them.  
  
" If you go then I'll never see you again will I?"  
  
Ryan didn't move, and Seth started to cry freely,  
  
" I don't think that I can stay here without you, " Seth sobbed and Ryan reached forwards and pulled him into a hug, letting him go after a long moment and with his arms on Seth's shoulders he looked Seth in the eye.  
  
" You're so much stronger then you think you are Seth Cohen, you'll be all right but you have to let me go."  
  
Seth didn't reply he just nodded sadly,  
  
" Tell your parents that I really appreciate everything that they did for me, and that I love them like family. Tell Marissa that I love her and help her be strong. "  
  
Seth nodded again the sobs in his chest building,  
  
" And you Seth, you were the best brother anyone could ever ask for, and I truly believe that when I met you, you saved my life."  
  
" Pity I couldn't do it twice huh?" Seth joked sadly  
  
" Goodbye Seth," Ryan said so softly, Seth barely heard him.  
  
" Bye," Seth sobbed and brought his hands up to cover his face in a futile effort to hide his tears. Choking back another sob he let his hands fall back into his lap and looked up, the couch opposite was empty.  
  
" RY?" Seth asked his voice trembling, but the room was empty.  
  
Seth moved slowly up the aisle wiping his hands on his black trousers, he paused for a moment before heading up to the microphone stand, Pulling a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket he unfolded it slowly and held it out in front of him. Just as a guide, he knew the words by heart. Seth looked up at the people in front of him and started to speak. His voice strangely strong.  
  
When I come to the end of the road And the sun has set for me  
  
I want no rites in a gloom filled room Why cry for a soul set free  
  
Miss me a little but not too long And not with your head held low  
  
Remember the love that we once shared Miss me but let me go  
  
For this is the journey that we all must take And each must go alone  
  
It's all a part of the Master's plan A step on the road to home  
  
When you are lonely and sick of heart Go to the friends we know And bury your sorrows in doing good deeds  
  
Miss me - but let me go*  
  
END  
  
R&R  
  
*Author Unknown 


End file.
